


Dumpster Diving

by AJenno



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJenno/pseuds/AJenno
Summary: Scott has lost something and Stiles is only trying to help...While roping in his sexy boyfriend to help too.





	Dumpster Diving

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally getting around to posting more of my Sterek Drabbles, woo!

“What are you two doing?”

Stiles poked his head up, knowing that instead of looking pleasant, he looked like a dump. “Derek, done with your meeting already?”

Derek nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. “Why are you and Scott dumpster diving?”

Scott’s face showed panic as he looked up from the rear of the large trash bin. “I dropped the engagement ring I bought.”

At Derek’s confused look, Stiles shook his head. “Don’t even ask. Get in here and help.”

Derek sighed, resigned. “Be glad I love you, Stiles.” He muttered before climbing in to the dumpster to help.

**Author's Note:**

> Words of the day for this challenge were rear, dump, pleasant. If anyone wants to follow me on my tumblr page for more Sterek/Malec/Anime/etc love, I'm over here [@Jennoasis](https://jennoasis.tumblr.com/) Thanks!


End file.
